idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Live!
The Muppets Live! is an American puppet/variety television series developed for Disney Channel by Michael Feldman. Like The Muppet Show and Muppets Tonight it will be family-oriented featuring vaudeville or music hall-style song-and-dance variety show and outrageous physical slapstick, sometimes absurdist comedy, and humorous parodies. Format Characters Main article: List of Muppets Returning Muppets * Clifford (performed by Kevin Clash) – Host of the show since no one else wanted the job. Although he was featured with Muppet eyes in this series instead of his sunglasses, he went back to wearing sunglasses for the rest of his appearances also the member of Soild Foam. At MuppetFest, Kevin Clash revealed that he disliked the eyes, and would refuse to perform Clifford again unless he was wearing his sunglasses. * Kermit the Frog (performed by Steve Whitmire) – Producer of the show * Scooter (performed by Brian Henson) – Kermit's assistant * Leon (performed by Kevin Clash) * Vicki (performed by Fran Brill) – Kermit's assistant * Digit (performed by Dave Goelz) – Host of the show * Lindbergh (performed by Steve Whitmire) * Animal (performed by Eric Jacobson, Frank Oz (occasionally with Eric Jacobson's additional characters)) – A member of Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem * Dr. Teeth (performed by Bill Barretta) – A owner of Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem * Floyd Pepper (performed by Jerry Nelson) – A member of Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem * Janice (performed by Brian Henson) – A member of Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem * Zoot (performed by Dave Goelz) – A member of Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem * Lips (performed by Steve Whitmire) – A member of Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem * Flash (performed by Steve Whitmire) – A owner of Soild Foam * Beard (performed by Jerry Nelson) – A member of Soild Foam * Solid Foam Drummer (performed by Fran Brill) – A member of Soild Foam * Beauregard (performed by Dave Goelz) – Janitor of KMUP * Behemoth (performed by Bill Barretta) * Big Mean Carl (performed by Bill Barretta) – A green shaggy monster who is in the category of Muppets eating other Muppets. He often uses disguises or variety acts to disguise his intentions of eating other muppets or objects, and eats the prized pet whenever a contestant loses (or even wins) Swift Wits. He also makes some audience appearances * Cue Card Monster (performed by Bill Barretta) - A small green monster with long arms who works as the cue card holder. * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (performed by Dave Goelz) – The scientist and inventor from Muppet Labs who shows off his inventions on the show ** Beaker (performed by Steve Whitmire) – Dr. Bunsen Honeydew's assistant * Link Hogthrob (performed by Steve Whitmire) – Appears in a "Pigs in Space" Segments and "Bay of Pigswatch" sketchs * Dr. Julius Strangepork (performed by Jerry Nelson) – Appears in a "Pigs in Space" as the co-leader & "Bay of Pigswatch" sketchs as the lifeguard inspector * Captain Pighead (performed by Steve Whitmire) – A pig who appears in the "Pigs in Space" segments * Snorty (a parody of Lt. Commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott; performed by Dave Goelz) – A pig who appears in the "Pigs in Space" segments * Craniac (performed by Kevin Clash) – An alien with a brain for a head. * Clueless Morgan (performed by Bill Barretta) – A goat who previously appeared in Muppet Treasure Island; appears in the "At the Bar" sketch co-owning a bar with Polly Lobster * The Elvises – A group of Muppets resembling Elvis Presley that star in "Great Moments in Elvis History" * Nigel (performed by Brian Henson) – A green monster with a long pointy nose who serves as the show's stressed-out director; resembles Droop from The Muppet Show * Eugene (performed by Steve Whitmire) – A mink who serves as Nigel's assistant * Bobo the Bear (performed by Bill Barretta) – A bear who works as a security guard; previously seen in The Muppets Take Manhattan as a generic bear that was performed by Jerry Nelson * George the Janitor (performed by Matt Vogel, Frank Oz (occasionally with Matt Vogel's additional characters)) – Janitor of KMUP * Gonzo the Great (performed by Dave Goelz) – Does his stunt shows on the show * Camilla the Chicken (performed by Jerry Nelson) * Fozzie Bear (performed by Eric Jacobson, Frank Oz (occasionally with Eric Jacobson's additional characters)) * J.P. Grosse (performed by Jerry Nelson) – The owner of the Muppet Theater. * Miss Piggy (performed by Eric Jacobson, Frank Oz (occasionally with Eric Jacobson's additional characters)) * The Swedish Chef (performed by Bill Barretta) * Gladys the Cafeteria Lady (performed by Jennifer Barnhart) * Seymour (performed by Brian Henson) – An elephant who serves as the elevator operator and commissary cook; often paired with Pepe * The Muppet Newsman (performed by Brian Henson) * Mulch (performed by Kevin Clash) * Johnny Fiama (performed by Bill Barretta) – A Rat Pack-style singer (designed by Ed Eyth and built by Jane Gootnick) * Sal Minella (performed by Brian Henson) – A chimpanzee who serves as Johnny Fiama's flunky, bodyguard, and assistant (designed and built by Jane Gootnick) * Louis Kazagger (performed by Jerry Nelson) * A. Ligator (performed by Jerry Nelson) – A pink vulture (despite his name) who serves as the show's announcer * Polly Lobster (performed by Kevin Clash) – A lobster who previously appeared in Muppet Treasure Island; appears in the "At the Bar" sketch co-owning a bar with Clueless Morgan * Jacques Roach (performed by Steve Whitmire) – A cockroach who previously appeared in The Jim Henson Hour; appears in the "At the Bar" sketch co-owning a bar with Polly Lobster and Clueless Morgan * Pepé the King Prawn (performed by Bill Barretta) – A king prawn who serves as the elevator operator and commissary cook; often paired up with Seymour; speaks with a heavy Spanish accent * Rizzo the Rat (performed by Steve Whitmire) – Production assistant of the show * Rowlf the Dog (performed by Bill Barretta) – Makes some appearances playing pianos in some acts * Merlin's Assistant (performed by Fran Brill) * Sam the Eagle (performed by Eric Jacobson, Frank Oz (occasionally with Eric Jacobson's additional characters)) – Hosts "The Eagle's Nest" * Andy and Randy Pig (performed by Steve Whitmire and Dave Goelz) – Two pigs who are Miss Piggy's nephews * David Hoggselhoff (a parody of David Hasselhoff; performed by Bill Barretta) – A pig who is the star of "Bay of Pigswatch" * Spamela Hamderson (performed by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) – A pig who is a spoof of Pamela Anderson (designed by Ed Eyth) * Howard Tubman (performed by Bill Barretta) – A rich food-loving pig who is featured in "The Tubmans of Porksmith"; previously seen as one of the native pigs from Muppet Treasure Island ** Carter (performed by Kevin Clash) – Howard Tubman's elderly doddering butler; a recycled and re-gendered version of the Geri and the Atrics' guitar player from The Muppet Show * Statler and Waldorf (performed by Jerry Nelson and Dave Goelz) – Usually seen heckling the show from an unnamed retirement home * Sweetums (performed by John Henson) * Uncle Deadly (performed by Jerry Nelson) * Tug (performed by Joey Mazzarino) * Boo (performed by David Rudman) * Molly (performed by Alice Dinnean) * Zondra (performed by Fran Brill) * Ubu the Gorilla (performed by John Kennedy) * Darci (performed by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) – She was featured in "The Real World Muppets" segments; previously used as Zondra in The Jim Henson Hour * Barbershop Cactus Quartet – A group of four cacti who make up their own barbershop quartet * Wayne and Wanda (performed by David Rudman and Alice Dinnean) * Bill the Bubble Guy (performed by Dave Goelz) – A blue-skinned Muppet who can make bubbles come out of his head. * Mr. Poodlepants (performed by Steve Whitmire) – An eccentric character with a strange fashion style * Jowls (performed by Jerry Nelson) – A wrinkly faced man who leads a house band called the Muppets Tonight Band * Snookie Blyer (performed by Bill Barretta) – The host of the game show "Swift Wits" * Thor (performed by Brian Henson) – The God of Thunder who is seen doing everyday mundane tasks; whenever someone angered him, Thor would strike the person with lightning * Zippity Zap (performed by Bill Barretta) – A frog who is one of the crew members on the show * Muppets Tonight Writers – A group of three monkeys * Floor Manager (performed by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) – The unnamed floor manager of K-MUP * Head of the Network (performed by Jerry Nelson) – Clifford's unnamed boss at K-MUP * Larry – A crew member at K-MUP. New Muppets Some of these introduced in The Muppets Live! went on to appear in later Muppet productions * Miss Poogy (performed by David Rudman) * Kermoot (performed by Dave Goelz) * Foozie Bear (performed by Tyler Bunch) Recurring sketches * "At the Dance" – The sketch was a regular during the first series but was used less frequently from the second series onward. Muppet characters (some of them being Whatnots) circulated on a semi-formal dance floor offering rapid fire one-liner jokes and come-backs as the couples passed in front of the camera. * "Bear on Patrol" – Fozzie Bear is a luckless police officer named Patrol Bear and Link Hogthrob is the incompetent chief of police who always get into the silliest situations with the criminals brought in. The voice of the announcer was performed by Jerry Nelson. * "Blackouts" – A bunch of short, comic sketches traditional to vaudeville that end with the lights turning off or a quick closing of the curtain. * "Cold Openings" – The Cold Openings would appear at the beginning of each episode, and would officially introduce the guest star. the guest star would enter the Muppet Theater and would be greeted by Pops the Doorman. Pops would always say "Who are you?" as soon as he saw the guest star. After the guest star introduced himself/herself to Pops, a joke would follow. Kermit would introduce the guest star during the opening theme. His introduction would be followed by a clip of the guest star, usually surrounded by a group of Muppets. * Carl the Big Mean... - Sketches which involve Carl doing an act, which usually ends up incorporating him eating someone or something, e.g., biting the head off a ventriloquist's puppet, predicting someone would be eaten, and eating him, as a psychic. * "An Editorial by Sam the Eagle" – Sam the Eagle gives an editorial on a specific topic which ends up occurring during the editorial. * The Eagle's Nest – Sam the Eagle talks about politics and other issues with Andy and Randy Pig as his recurring guests. * "The Electric Mayhem" – A bunch of musical sketches featuring Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem. * "Soild Foam" – A bunch of musical sketches featuring Flash, Soild Foam Drummer, Clifford, Digit & Beard * "Fozzie Bear's Act" – Fozzie Bear gets on stage and performs his famously bad jokes. Statler and Waldorf heckle him in a perpetual rivalry. The sketches became less frequent as Fozzie's off-stage presence became more prevalent. * "Gonzo's Stunts" – These sketches detail the stunts of The Great Gonzo. * "Muppet Labs" – Muppet Labs is "Where the future is being made today!" These segments featured the latest invention from Dr. Bunsen Honeydew with his assistant Beaker getting the worst of its inevitable malfunction. * "Muppet Melodrama" – A sketch where Uncle Deadly would capture Miss Piggy and put her in perilous plights to force her to marry him. Wayne would often have to be the one save her. * "Muppet News Flash" – The Muppet Newsman delivers a news brief about a bizarre incident or human-interest story. these segments frequently featured an interview with the episode's guest star, who portrayed a person connected to the story. The Muppet Newsman would almost invariably suffer some calamity associated with the story, such as being knocked out by a falling light fixture after he reported that the company manufacturing it had dropped production. * "Muppet Sports" – A sports sketch that features different sporting activities that are covered by Louis Kazagger. * "Musical Chickens" – A bunch of Muppet chickens would peck the keys of a piano and play a song to show off their musical talents. * "Panel Discussions" – A sketch where Kermit the Frog, the featured guest star, and other Muppets discuss various topics. * Great Moments in Elvis History – In a parody of Great Moments in History, the moments in history are reenacted by a bunch of Muppet versions of Elvis Presley. * "Pigs in Space" – Parody of science fiction programmes like Star Trek, but also 1930s sci-fi serials. The spacecraft is called USS Swinetrek and the title voice-over is a parody of Lost in Space. It features Captain Link Hogthrob, Miss Piggy as first mate, and Dr. Julius Strangepork (the name a take-off on "Dr. Strangelove"). occasionally characters with Captain Pighead, Snorty, Craniac & Andy and Randy Pig. * Bay of Pigswatch – A parody of Baywatch starring David Hoggselhoff as Champ Schwimmer, Spamela Hamderson as Spamela, and Andy and Randy Pig as Donnie and Art C. Shell where they work as lifeguards at a beach. with Guest Stars Link Hogthrob, Miss Piggy And Dr Julius Strangepork * "A Poem by Rowlf" – Rowlf the Dog would recite a classic poem while other Muppets end up interrupting him. * "Rowlf at the Piano" – Rowlf the Dog would sing songs and would be occasionally accompanied by the other Muppet characters. * "Merlin M.D." – Merlin (played by Rowlf the Dog) helps a man with a who through his head with his Assistant * The Johnny Fiama Show – A talk show hosted by Johnny Fiama. * "The Swedish Chef" – A cooking show parody. It consists of the Swedish Chef, who speaks mock Swedish, semi-comprehensible gibberish which parodies the characteristic vowel sounds and intonation of Swedish. He attempts to cook a dish with great enthusiasm until the punchline hits. A hallmark of these sketches was the improvisation between Bill Barretta (who performed the Chef's head and voice) and Peter Linz (who was his hands). One would often make something up on the spot, making the other puppeteer comply with the action. Famous gags include "chickie in du baskie" ("two points!"), Swedish meatballs that bounce, and smashing a cake with a baseball bat. * "Talk Spots" – While sitting on a wall, Kermit the Frog would talk to the guest star and would occasionally be joined by the other Muppets. * Screen Tests – A bunch of screen tests that featured the Muppets auditioning in a movie that featured the guest stars of the episodes it was featured in. * "Talking Houses" – A bunch of houses that tell jokes to each other. * "Vendaface" – The Vendaface (voiced by Jerry Nelson) is a vending machine that can give any Muppet a facelift. The Vendaface was apparently only meant to be used once, but David Lazer said that they should not build such an expensive puppet only to use him once. * "Veterinarian's Hospital" – Parody of the soap opera General Hospital and other medical dramas, this segment consists of Dr. Bob (played by Rowlf the Dog) cracking corny jokes in the operating room with Nurses Piggy and Janice, much to the bemusement of the frazzled patient. Each installment ends with Dr. Bob and his nurses looking around in puzzlement as a disembodied narrator tells viewers to "tune in next week, when you'll hear Nurse Piggy / Dr. Bob / Nurse Janice say....", whereupon one of the three 'medics' will prompt a corny response from one of the others. the narrator was performed by Jerry Nelson. In the introduction, Dr. Bob went from "a former orthopedic surgeon" to "a quack" who's "gone to the dogs". * "Wayne and Wanda" – Each sketch would feature Wayne and Wanda singing a song, only to be interrupted by some sort of pun relating to a lyric. Sam the Eagle introduced these sketches, as he felt that they were among the few cultured aspects of the show. * Gorilla Television * The Real World Muppets – A spoof of The Real World that follows Clifford, Rizzo the Rat, Bobo the Bear, Bill the Bubble Guy, and Darci living together in one house. * Fairyland PD – Clifford and Bobo the Bear work as detectives at the Fairyland Police Department under the supervision of their police chief; Clifford and Bobo are charged with the duties of solving mysteries revolving around nursery rhymes and fairy tales. * Mr. Callahan – Features the unseen Mr. Callahan who is a regular customer at a bar owned by Jaques Roach, Polly Lobster and Clueless Morgan with this sketch being at Mr. Callahan's point of view. * Swift Wits – A game show that stars Snookie Blyer. In it, one must guess a secret word in 10 seconds to stop Big Mean Carl (in his Carl the Big Mean Bunny alter ego) from eating an adorable animal. In 5 of the 6 cases, the contestant failed spectacularly, and, on the occasion the contestant got the word correct - without clues - Carl defied Snookie to eat both the pet and than the contestant. * The Tubmans of Porksmith – Follows the comical misadventures of a rich food-loving pig named Howard Tubman and his butler Carter